1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for diverting articles from the mainstream of transportation in sorting apparatus to a receptacle area for inspection and back to the mainstream. It relates more particularly to apparatus for stopping the forward motion of an article and retaining it free of motion in a receptacle area for a time before returning it to the mainstream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A description of related prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,842 relating to a "Document Hold and View Station for High Speed Item Sorter and Apparatus". That patent is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and is hereby incorporated by reference.
The art disclosed in the referenced patent shows the use of a viewing chamber for inspecting documents where the documents come to a halt due to friction, but does not disclose the use of specific means for stopping the flow of documents in the viewing chamber. It is known from other prior art that positive stop mechanisms such as a solenoid operated stop may be used to hold documents for inspection and subsequent release in a viewing chamber, but it is preferred in the present invention to employ apparatus dispensing with the need for additional power controlled devices for this purpose.